Computing devices such as mobile telephones, tablets, and laptops have proliferated in recent years. These devices can be equipped with processors, memory, and the capability to communicate through local and wide area networks, including the Internet. With some computing devices, the user of the computing device can establish a user profile and store a set of preferences for operating the computing device in the user profile. The user profile can include the files and folders saved by the user; the applications, software, programs, etc. downloaded to the computing device by the user; security settings for loading the user profile; operation restrictions for the user; layout of the display of the computing device including font size, icon size, type of wallpaper, etc.; and any other items or settings for operation of the user profile on the computing device.